pootlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Mars
"'The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one,' he said." Mars is the fourth planet from the Sun in the Sol solar system, and the nearest to Terra. Overview Mars is a mostly barren wasteland, blasted with radiation and tormented constantly with dust storms. Its atmosphere contains more argon and thus less oxygen than that of Terra, and its gravitational field is only 37.6% as strong as Terra's. Try trampolining there sometime. Civilization Mars is home to the Martians, a comparatively advanced race of beings resembling cephalopod-like brains with tentacles, two large reptilian eyes and a beak. Martians feed off of the blood of other beings and are thus dependent on biospheres. Mars' condition has caused the Martians' race to fall into ruin in a similar way to humanity's, with a much lower amount of life being available to feed upon. The remaining Martian population (or, that which is known to the T.C.I and the population in question) resides in a large city in Mars' equatorial region. This city is made of a large number of hollowed pyramids, surrounded by a large dome structure. This city is known to be heavily defended, and stocked with Martian wildlife such as the Red Weed. Inhabitants Aside from Martians, Mars is home to a number of exotic lifeforms. These are adapted to the Martian way of life, which is typically a lot harsher than what Terra once had to offer. Nyds '''are a herbivorous Martian species sporting a proboscis. They feed off of the fluids contained within Red Weed by puncturing branches with their proboscis and sucking in this water, absorbing nutrients from the water in the process. Nyds sport six, independently functioning eyes which allow for extreme vigilance while feeding. They are passive-fleeing creatures and will typically run from approaching beings. '''MawTooths are carnivorous Martian animals using an unorthodox oral movement. Their mouths open horizontally as opposed to the commonly seen vertical opening in creatures with similar mouths such as Terran wolves. Not much else is known about them, but holy fuck look at those teeth. The Ripsnake is a 4 eyed carnivorous predator located in the Martian biosphere. Much like Terran snakes, Ripsnakes have 2 jaw structures, though unlike terran snakes, they consume food through ripping off individual chunks and bone instead of swallowing prey whole. Ripsnakes are commonly 10-20 meters long and 4 feet in diameter, feeding on herbivorous martian animals such as Nyds through rapid burrowing and suprise attacks. Ripsnakes are also capable of directly extracting and digesting the blood of prey through their front teeth. 'The Red Weed '''is the Martian equivalent to grass. Bodies of Red Weed can stretch tens or even hundreds of miles provided they have access to sufficient amounts of water. Red Weed is also capable of harvesting bodies for food, and can actually be considered ''man-eating fucking grass. It achieves its goal of unrelenting slaughter a bit like a spiky Venus Fly Trap - claw-shaped fronds quickly snap at targets to ensnare them as the nearby body constricts the target. Enzymes are then released to slowly digest the being. Alternatively, Red Weed simply absorbs water like a normal, civilized plant. Red Weed can even be watered with blood because it's metal as fuck. Category:Locations